


Don't Mind the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I just had to, M/M, PWP, boys in wet clothes, it just came to me, they're both super horny for no reason, this is basically softcore porn, whatever just go with it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being soaked in a random rainstorm, Suga and Oikawa have a steamy make-out session that keeps them from getting cold.<br/>It all started because of Oikawa's hot bod.</p><p>(Just pretend there's a purpose to this okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> yoohoo~ this is basically random softcore smut that has no basis or reasoning, but it was hecka fun to write so i hope you enjoy reading it as well!  
> it might seem ooc, but my idea was that after two weeks of barely seeing each other they were both sexually frustrated and suga got tired of being teased. so that's why they're acting this way B)
> 
> this is unedited atm (i plan on editing later) so hmu if there's something wrong~

Suga shuts the door to his and Oikawa's apartment behind him as quickly as he can, stomping his feet in an attempt to shake his soggy shoes off. The two of them had been out window shopping in town, not particularly aiming to do anything except enjoy each other’s company when a sudden downpour caught them by surprise.

It had been their first date in two weeks; they had been rather busy recently and hadn’t seen each other as often as they’d have liked. But you can’t argue with nature, so they had rushed home as quickly as they could-but walking through the rain for ten minutes was unavoidable, which was how the both of them had ended up soaked to the bone.

Suga shirked off his flimsy water-proof  jacket to expose his slightly less soaked shirt and turned around to say something to his boyfriend, but the words never made it past his brain. He was met with the sight of a shivering Oikawa exasperatedly pulling at the damp fabric of his shirt in an attempt to keep it from clinging to his skin. He was failing miserably, the wet material falling back against him with a small smack each time it left his fingers.

Every contour of his upper body was visible, and Suga appreciatively raked his eyes over him. From the slim waist and muscular abdominals, to the slender, strong shoulders that led up to that pretty little neck of his; Suga thought all of it was exquisite.  

“Guess I should’ve worn a better jacket,” the object of his gaze said with a half-hearted grin directed towards him.

His heart skipped a beat.

“…Y-yeah…” Suga’s voice was thick, and he cleared his throat awkwardly in the silence that followed. Oikawa’s eyes darkened with an expression Suga knew all too well.

The brunet pinched the collar of his shirt and pulled it up, feigning innocence as the band of skin between his shirt and jeans increased, allowing Suga to see every tantalizing drop of water roll down…down…until it was lost in denim.

Suga must have been staring for too long because he snapped back to reality as his name was called.

“Kou-chan?” Tooru said with that lilting tone that Suga found very annoying when it was used to taunt him. He should’ve controlled his eyes a bit more.

Suga swallowed the lump in his throat.

“We should each take a shower and get into some warm clothes or we’re going to get sick,” Suga said as he started walking down the hall.

Oikawa chuckled at this and grabbed his arm, leering over him as he whispered through a grin.

“There are other things we can do to warm up, you know...”

They were close enough now that Suga could see the water droplets still rolling down from Tooru’s bangs and face. One had managed to travel to the vicinities of Oikawa’s lips, and he watched as Tooru’s tongue darted out to lick it off, slowly sliding out and around the rest of his lips before returning to his mouth.

He knew that Tooru knew he was watching, but he also knew that Tooru obviously wanted him to watch. Either way he didn’t care enough to stop staring at the man's mouth; he could get him back in plenty of other ways.

He snaked his arms around Oikawa’s waist, lifting the shirt up and exposing half of his back to the cold air, eliciting a sharp intake of air from the taller man.

“So mean Kou-chan! I thought you didn’t want me to be cold!”

Koushi laughed at this, earning a pout from Oikawa.

“Exactly! That’s why we need to go-”

Suga was cut off by Oikawa suddenly pushing him up against the wall, pinning him in place with a knee shoved between his legs. Suga could hear his own rapid heartbeat in his ear, pounding away at a speed that warmed his body to the point that even Tooru noticed it.

“What’s this? It seems you’re plenty warm now, Kou-chan~”

Suga could, theoretically, squirm in an attempt to free himself, but instead he opted to shut the man up. Suga grabbed him, ignoring the widening of Oikawa’s eyes in surprise, and crashed their lips together.

Interlocking his arms behind the taller man’s head, he hungrily moved his mouth against Tooru’s, immediately getting the response he wanted when Tooru traced his tongue along the part between his lips. Koushi complied eagerly, opening his mouth to allow the other’s tongue in. They had done this enough times for Oikawa to know exactly what to do, flicking the tip of his tongue on the roof of Suga’s mouth and swallowing his breathy gasp as their tongues tangled together.

Tooru pulled his head back and their lips separated with a loud pop that would have been almost comical if not for the warmth Suga could feel pooling in his lower abdomen. He was breathing heavily and he could feel the heat rise in his face as Oikawa stared at him, scrutinizing where he should attend to next. Suga saw warm brown eyes dart to the nape of his neck.

Oikawa leaned forward slowly, hooking a finger under Suga’s shirt collar and pulling it down to expose his shoulder. He placed a trail of soft kisses beginning there, and Suga’s skin burned wherever soft lips touched. He could feel warm air on his neck, and his breath hitched when Oikawa gave a playful nip at the spot where the shoulder connected to the neck. He could feel Tooru chuckle against his skin while he suckled the nape of his neck and it sent shivers of pleasure down his body. Suga could feel Oikawa’s knee pressing up harder into his crotch, and a moan escaped his lips; he was harder than he had previously thought.

“You’re so pretty when you make those noises, Koushi…”

He felt the whisper more than he heard it, warm air fanning over his ear. He didn’t want to talk right now; he grabbed Oikawa’s face and brought it back to his own, lips locking onto his almost immediately. Koushi brought Oikawa’s bottom lip between his own and sucked on it in the way he knew drove him crazy. This elicited a low groan in the back of his throat, and Suga felt mildly victorious until Oikawa’s body slackened, his knee slowly sliding down the wall.

“To-AH!”

He was going to complain about the lack of attention his dick was getting, but his jaw clenched as Tooru’s hand cupped his crotch:hard.

“That’s not very fair, Tooru,” he growled as he proceeded to do the same to the other man, capturing his gasp with his lips and nipping at his top lip with his teeth. “Me getting all the attention while you just sit there and look good.”

Now that he wasn’t pressed up to the wall anymore Suga had an easier time controlling the situation. He knew Oikawa was full of confidence and bravado on the outside due to years of experience in flirting, but when the tables turned he transformed into an incoherent blushing mess. Suga loved how he could make that happen.

He backed Tooru into the nearest corner of the apartment about five feet away, which just so happened to be the kitchen that resided inside of his front hallway. The cabinets clanged as Oikawa’s legs smacked into them, and he placed his hands on the counter to brace himself.

Suga grabbed those slender hips he had earlier admired and pushed them back, pressing his own body flush with Oikawa’s. He kissed all around the taller man’s collarbone, flicking his tongue in the most prominent dip under his throat. He could feel Tooru’s chest rise and fall quickly, accompanied by the quick pounding of his heart. Suga took this as confirmation that this was most definitely a good idea, and he moved his head up slightly to place his lips near the adam’s apple, parting his lips to swirl his tongue around the raised part of his throat.

He kept his hands on Oikawa’s waist as he raised his leg to slot in between the other man’s legs, mirroring their position from earlier. He pushed his knee upwards as he sucked, and the moan that escaped Oikawa’s mouth was enough to make their trek into the rain worth it.

“K-Koushi.” Oikawa had taken to saying Koushi’s name as he rutted down onto his leg, grabbing the shorter man’s shoulders in an attempt to gain more friction on his hardened length. Suga allowed him to do it for a while, kissing his neck every so often just to hear him gasp. Still a litter bitter about being teased earlier, Suga lowered his knee, much to the protest of the one who had been enjoying its presence.

“H-hey,” he said through heavy panting, “So…mean…”

“What was that Tooru?”

Suga was emulating the tone the other had used earlier, reveling in the fact that the now flushed Oikawa could barely form coherent sentences.

“Want…more…” He gasped, voice laced with lust. He moved his hips closer to Suga, but he anticipated it and inched backwards. Suga clicked his tongue.

“Now, now, Tooru, is that any way to ask for something?”

Perhaps he was going a little too far with the teasing; but how could he not when Oikawa wanted him so badly? It was an irresistible sight-and he was the only one that got to see it.

Oikawa’s lips were red and raw, and he continued to bite them in an attempt to think through the haze of desire.

“Fuck,” he sighed. “Y-you…want me to beg, right?”

Koushi chuckled and shot him what seemed to be a misplaced smile, full of tenderness in the midst of what Oikawa considered torture.

“I want you to take a shower and put on some dry clothes.”

“Are you serio-HEY THAT’S COLD!”

Suga had chosen that moment to trail his fingers underneath the hem of Oikawa’s shirt.

“Oh alright,” he said, visibly disappointed at the fact that this had to end.

Suga grinned up at him and planted a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, happy to have gotten what he had wanted. He reached out and interlocked their fingers, tugging Oikawa after him.

“I never said we weren’t showering together, did I?”

Koushi laughed wholeheartedly as he heard spluttering behind him, just imagining how great Tooru would look, fiercely blushing, with water cascading down his body.

Suga found he didn't mind the rain so much anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it. Also sorry for that ending ugh i couldn't tie it up nicely but there ya go
> 
> this was my first boy on boy ficlet, so lemme know if something seems off. also lemme know if you think something is too ooc
> 
> Comments are welcomed!!! i'm also available at oisuga-shrine on tumblr!!!


End file.
